An Orphans Strength
by DitzyTaicho
Summary: All it takes is one fated encounter to change someones life. Follow A young Shinigami, the newly appointed 5th seat of the 9th Division, throughout an altered version of the Canon Story of Tite Kubo's Bleach / T for future violence / Lanuage
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NO COPYRIGHTS TO BLEACH THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS BLEACH BELONGS TO TITE KUBO

A/N- I suppose this is kinda a back story for my two main OC's Mitsurugi and Ibaki Idakasa, Mostly this story will be Ibaki's point of view

As a crowd lined the streets cheering for Captain Idakasa, a young orphan girl began making her way to the front of the crowd to see him. Mitsurugi Idakasa, the Captain from her home town. She looked on as he and his Lieutenant approached. A smile on his face as always as he accepted gifts from people of the town. However as he approached closer an older girl walked behind the unpopular girl, pushing her into the pathway of the towns beloved captain.

As she fell face first in front of Mitsurugi she sat up and began to get teary eyed, And as her god mother stepped into the road apologizing to Mitsurugi she scolded the young girl. Causing her to cry. . .

Mitsurugi however took a seat in front of the young girl. And gave a smile from ear to ear. Which immediately caused the girl to stop crying and as he picked her up and dusted her off he began talking to the young girl. Much to the crowd's amazement.

"Well hello darling" Mitsurugi said with a slight chuckled. "What's your name?"

The young girl looked at the Shinigami captain with amazement as she was never talked to nicely. Only scolded by the older girls and her god parents.

"Ibaki. Ibaki Onotaki" the young girl said.

"Ibaki Onotaki!? That is a beautiful name for a beautiful young lady like you. My name is"

"Captain Mitsurugi Idakasa of the 9th division. . . I know all about your stories" Ibaki interrupted blushing and quickly looking down at her feet."

"Oh ho! All of them huh?" Mitsurugi fired back with a devilish grin.

"Did you hear the one about when I fought the vicious half bear half hollow half unicorn!?"

Mitsurugi asked with the silliest face he could make, causing Ibaki to laugh followed by her shaking her head in denial.

"Oh you haven't have you? Well there I was!" Mitsurugi began telling the story, using absurd hand motions.

"I was dancing with the squirrels in the rukongai forest. When I heard a woman cry for help from deeper in the forest, so I ran to the rescue! Following the womanly screams only to find my Lieutenant screaming like a woman"

"OH COME ON!" Mitsurugi's Lieutenant yelled from behind him"

"SHH Kaname I'm telling a story!" Mitsurugi hissed back

"Yes he was being chased by a. . . What did I say it was?" Mitsurugi stalled for a moment

"A Half Bear Half Hollow Half. . ." Ibaki started explaining

"Half Unicorn! I knew that I was making sure you were paying attention" Mitsurugi recovered, making Ibaki laugh again.

"Yes Tosen was being chased by this monster and I thought to myself. I should go save this damsel in distress!" Mitsurugi put his hand on his chest and raised his other to the sky.

"Sir. . . I'm sorry to interrupt but we will be late for the Captains meeting if we do not hurry, And Captain Commander is already on his last straw with you." Lieutenant Kaname Tosen Interrupted.

"Oh boy. . . I guess your right Tosen . . . Wouldn't wanna have the old man light the place up again."

Mitsurugi sighed and looked at Ibaki. Seeing the sadness in her face as he had to leave, Mitsurugi then took the Family pin that he had attached to his haori and pinned it on Ibaki's shirt. Giving her a hug he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Now you're an honorary member of the Idakasa family, Take very good care of that Pin you understand. . . It's VERY important to me." Mitsurugi gave a heartfelt laugh and walked Ibaki back to her godmother, giving the woman a glare.

"She is a member of my family now, Treat her with respect." Mitsurugi's smile faded as he spoke with a serious tone. He turned away and walked towards the Seiretiei.

That day never left the forefront of that little girls mind. She Joined the Shin'o Academy and years later finally graduated top of her class… She tried to hold her composure while walking to meet with Gengoro Onabara but she just couldn't be happier. She looked down at her pin, the one given to her so long ago by her hero. She hoped she would be put into the 9th division but she never dreamt big. . .

Nobody ever believed in her and she just simply went along with it. Wait until they saw her now. They all laughed when she decided to go to Shin'o Academy. But she saved her money for years, hiding it from her godmother so she didn't steal it. And now she was the second youngest shinigami to Graduate from the Academy second only to Captain Hitsugaya of the 10th Division. As she reached the doors to Onabara's office she took a second to examine herself.

"You did it Ibaki. You're not that little girl anymore. You're a member of the Gotei 13!"

As she tried to shake off all her butterflies something else crept into her mind. . . "Will he even remember me? It was so long ago and I look completely different. . . Will he even remember my name?. . . No of course he will!"

Ibaki quickly dismissed the thought from her mind. Not allowing herself to stain the view she had of her Hero. She then remembered she was standing in front of the Grand teacher's office. . . She let herself get side tracked.

"I'll beat myself up over it later" Ibaki again pushed the thoughts from her mind and finally knocked on the door.

"Come In" She heard the Grand teacher call from inside.

"Hello Grand teacher Onabara"

"Oh Ibaki Onotaki I've been waiting for you." He replied with a smile

"I'm so sorry sir I was here I promise I just let my mind wander outside your door and got lost in thought." Ibaki sputtered out to quickly for the Grand teacher too understand.

Onabara let out a hearty laugh "It's alright Miss Onotaki. . . Well I suppose you would like to know where it is you're going to be stationed." Onabara asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes sir!" Ibaki replied back with an innocent smile

"Right. You know Miss Onotaki you are to be commended, you are the youngest woman Shinigami and the second youngest Shinigami to graduate from this academy. . . However I'm sorry to say I do not know where you will be placed in the Gotei 13." Onabara said. Trying to hide his smile he looked down at his desk.

"I thank you very much for your praise sir. . . But what do you mean? Have I not been accepted?" Ibaki wondered frantically

"Well Miss Onotaki it's not that you haven't been accepted. It's simply that you haven't chosen yet." Onabara replied now letting his smile for the new prodigy show.

"I. . . Get to choose?" Ibaki could barely think straight. . . She would've never expected to have such an honor. . .

"Take your time I know it can be."

"Division 9 under Captain Mitsurugi Idakasa! . . . Sorry Sir" Ibaki quickly realizing she had cut off Onabara mid-sentence.

"Hahahaha It's alright Miss Onotaki. I shall inform Captain Idakasa Immediately about his new arrival. " Onabara said as he chose to ignore the apology. He knew the entire reason why the girl wanted to join the Gotei 13.

"You know Ibaki. With your reputation here, you are assured at least a 4th seat in just about any division. Idakasa however can be quite picky about his seated officers. So I cannot assure you one in division 9."

"If I am not already a seated officer I will strive to be sir. I have a promise to myself that I must hold." Ibaki could barely hold back her emotions. . .

She knew how big she was smiling. Her face hurt from it. However try as she might after being dismissed from Onabara's office all the way to being escorted to Division 9's HQ she was barely holding back tears of joy.

"Here you are 5th seat Onotaki." Her escort stated as he bowed

"Captain Idakasa is away as of this moment however Lieutenant Tosen has asked you to make your way to the office, it is the 2nd room on your left."

He then took his leave. . . However Ibaki only heard 2nd door on your left as she was still in shock of being called 5th seat Onotaki. . .

She gathered her thoughts and headed to the 9th Divisions office. When she arrived she sat on her knees knocked on the door and bowed her head to show respect.

"Yes?" She heard from the other side of the door.

"Lieutenant Tosen My name is Ibaki Onotaki. I am the new 5th seat of the 9th division."

"Oh of course come in'" As the door opened Ibaki felt as if she would faint.

"Welcome Ibaki. My Name is Kaname Tosen, Captain Idakasa should return soon."

Tosen began walking away towards his chair. Leaving the door open for a stunned Ibaki to slowly walk through and close behind her. . . She was shaking so bad she could barely stand.

"Come, Sit." He extended his arm towards the empty chair in front of him. As Ibaki made her way to the chair Kaname noticed something. . . He couldn't quite point it out but. . .

"You, have we met before?" He shot the question like a bullet towards Ibaki, trying to place things together

Ibaki was taken aback by the sudden question, quickly regaining her composer she was able to stutter out the answer

"Y… Yes sir, though I doubt you remember," She started

"I was very young when I met Captain Idakasa and yourself, you two were walking through his hometown back to Seireitei when a little girl was pushed in your way." She looked at the ground blushing. A quick look up at Tosen's emotionless face told her she should keep going

"That was when Captain Idakasa gave me his family pin." She concluded looking at the beautiful pin she donned for years, it kept her strong when she felt she couldn't go on. It gave her the hope that someone out there believed she could do it. And she wouldn't ever let him down.

"Gave it to you? " Tosen paused as he went into deep thought, "Ibaki Onotaki" He silently blurted out after seconds that too Ibaki seemed like days.

"You are the Orphan girl? Are you not? You surely proved yourself didn't you" Tosen stood up walking towards Ibaki.

"The Captain will certainly be delighted to see you again" He encouraged

"Um. . . If I may ask, where is Captain Idakasa?" Ibaki asked with a new excitement

"Oh he's at a Captains meeting. He should be on his was back actually."

"I can't believe you actually remembered me." Ibaki said in a shy manner.

"Well to be honest I didn't until you mentioned that was the Idakasa crest on your shirt. . . Y'know Captain Idakasa's mother gave him that pin. . . Before she died."

"I. . . I didn't know that." Ibaki admitted somewhat shocked by the news.

Just then the door opened behind her. . . and then her heart stopped


	2. Chapter 2

"C. . . Captain Ida. . Kasa. . ." Ibaki stuttered out looking teary eyed at the confused Captain

"Kaname?. . . Why is there a lady crying in the office? Idakasa asked still confused.

". . . Ibaki show respect. . ." Kaname silently suggested. Snapping her back to reality. She fell to the ground pale as a ghost.

"I'm so sorry Captain Idakasa! I am Ibaki Onotaki your new 5th seat Officer!"

"Ibaki Onotaki. . . That name sounds familiar." The captain grabbed his stubble, trying to place a face to the name.

"Have we met before Ibaki Onotaki?" Idakasa asked

"Yes sir when I was a very young girl." Ibaki answered still bowing. . . hoping he would remember

"I really am sorry Miss Onotaki but I can't hear you when you're eating the floor. . ." Idakasa answered."

Ibaki. Embarrassed now more than ever, shot straight up looking her Hero in the face.  
"Yes sir when I was young!" She then showed Idakasa the pin he gave her years ago and

As she watched his face light up upon recognizing his family crest she ran to him and hugged him. She didn't care if it was wrong! She had finally fulfilled her promise.

"Little orphan girl! Hahahaha Look at you now!" Idakasa laughed hugging the young shinigami back.

"You certainly have grown! And your credentials say you aren't just a pretty face." Idakasa stated. Holding up her document from Shin'o Academy.

"Ever since that day I wanted to meet you again Captain Idakasa. . . Nobody ever treated me like that before. . . I wanted to be just like you!"

She looked up at her hero with the biggest smile she had ever felt before, only to see the same in return on Idakasa's face.

"Lieutenant Tosen! Inform the division! We're celebrating this moment!

Have Hisagi save a column for the youngest woman Shinigami to graduate from the Shin'o academy."

He then looked at Ibaki. " I would say the next prodigy but. . . Hitsugaya is already a little frosty with me for giving Matsumoto sake on duty. . ."

"No you really don't have to do any of this Captain I don't like attention. . " Ibaki admitted.

"Oh you don't? Hmmm Oh well!" Idakasa replied with a huge smile.

Time progressed… Ibaki had worked her way up to 3rd seat in the division, keeping a constant work ethic for the Seireitei Times, covering for Idakasa on his lazy days, and covering for him when Yamamoto caught onto it… It was everything she dreamt of, everything she wanted.

Never in a million years though could she have dreamt of this. . . it had been 10 years since she joined the Gotei 13 she worked hard to never let her hero down, she was always right by Idakasa's side.

Never in her life though did she. Could she, imagine this. She stepped out of the building she grew up in, Idakasa following behind her, laughing his hearty laugh.

"Well that was easier than I thought Ibaki! Ibaki? As Mitsurugi began speaking Ibaki spun around and gave her new adoptive father the biggest hug she had ever given anyone before.

"I'm an Idakasa now!" She yelled happily through her tears into her father's chest.

"You always were an Idakasa Sweetheart." Mitsurugi held his daughter tight a tear of joy falling from his eyes.

This wasn't even a dream for Ibaki... This was just unfathomable, her hero. Mitsurugi Idakasa, was now her father. She had seen him and treated him as such for years now but. Now it was legal. She was an Idakasa.

Unfortunately things couldn't stay so bright and happy. Merely a year down the newest Idakasa's life had taken a turn for the worst…

"Miss Idakasa!" A young messenger rushed into her room, taking her by surprise

"We have urgent news from Captain Unohana, your father is in the infirmary and seeks your presence!"

Ibaki didn't even dismiss the man. She was simply gone, running as fast as she could muster. Mitsurugi had just taken an assignment to investigate the obscene amount of hollows appearing in the area,

"This mission was suppose too be a piece of cake father! You told me it was easy!" She screamed internally, somewhat cursing the man for his slothfulness.

Ibaki rushed into Division 4's Infirmary and to her father's side, as soon she entered the operating room tears streamed down her face seeing her father lying unconscious.

"He will make a full recovery. He is strong" Captain Unohana stated as she walked into the room, putting her hand on Ibaki's shoulder.

"If I would've been there!"

"You would've died." Unohana corrected Ibaki as she tried to blame herself.

"If what he found was clever enough to Injure him it would've dispatched you easily. Then what would your father have done? He most likely would've tried to protect you and he would be in worse condition than he is now. Nobody, especially not you, could've stopped this." Unohana Bluntly stated, bringing Ibaki back to reality.

As much as she hated to hear that Unohana was right, she was still weak and she had to accept the truth, but she wouldn't let it happen again. She made herself a new promise...

Be stronger than her father, so he wouldn't have to worry about her. So she could actually help him. So she could be useful!

She knew how to train herself but she needed someone who knew how to fight. A talented swordsman… Should she ask Captain Kenpachi Zaraki?

"No way would he agree… Even if he did he would destroy me!"

Ibaki pondered her candidates. Renji? Hisagi? Maybe Yumichika would even help her… But then she thought of someone else…

"Captain Unohana?" She innocently asked

"Yes?"

"Can you help me with my swordsmanship?"

This took Unohana by surprise. Why would she ask that?

" ? Why would you ask me too help with something like that? I'm a healer not a fighter."

"Yes I know. But I also know something else." Ibaki paused causing Unohana to worry.

"I've seen the faces of captains... Captains who some might think were stronger than you… But their faces show more terror than Kenpachi could ever hope to cause..."

"My father told me you are one of the original captains, along with himself and Yamamoto… So I know Captain Unohana. .. There is more to you than people think."

"You are... Incredibly clever Ibaki." Unohana replied

"However I simply cannot train you... And it's better left at that." Unohana gave her usual smile but Ibaki could tell she had hit a nerve with the captain

"Of course Captain Unohana, my apologies. You are far too busy in the 4th division for me to have asked."

Both of them knew that Ibaki was simply lying to ease the tension but nonetheless Unohana wanted the conversation to be over.

With that the mysterious captain checked over Mitsurugi and took her leave.


	3. UPDATE

I HAVENT FORGOTTEN YOU! SO SO sorry for my absence, im working on new chapters for BOTH Tomorrows Love and An Orphans Strength RIGHT now, New chapters for both will be posted before the end of the week! and then back to the same schedule!


End file.
